I Got Over You
by AWildLittleVixenWhoWrites
Summary: eclipse au, sisfic, jacob x oc, bashing - Jacob Black didn't think it would ever honestly happen, that he'd get over Bella Swan, that he'd be able to just walk away. But then he imprints on her younger sister Anna who has just moved back to Forks from Florida and that very thing happens.
1. And Just Like That It All Heals

ONE

* * *

The alarm clock was going crazy on her bedside table and finally, Anna's arm shot out, knocked the offending noisemaker down onto the floor and was about to shove her head back underneath her pillow, but instead, she found her feet being pulled.

She shrieked and jumped up then, Charlie doubled over laughing at his youngest daughter as he asked in amusement, "Maybe if you hadn't taken advantage of the extra hour on your curfew?"

"Haha."

"It's your first day of school, Anna."

"Ughh. Don't remind me, Daddy. I'm assuming Bella's gotten up, gotten dressed and already left?"

"Actually, she's sitting downstairs. We eat breakfast first in this house." Charlie said as he smiled at his youngest. She'd just moved in with him earlier in the week. Now he had both of his girls under the same roof. The self proclaimed bachelor was now a single father slash bachelor.

And the house wasn't as quiet as it had been when he and Bella were the only two living in it. For the past few days, he'd been coming home to food waiting, actual noises in the house, not the stony silence that he and his oldest daughter shared in common.

" Bella didn't cook it, right?"

"No, actually, smarty pants, I made pancakes.. Those ones you liked when you were little?" Charlie said with a shrug as Anna nodded and sniffed the air, smelling the scent of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

"Okay, alright, I'm up, sir."

"Don't go back to sleep. Next time I'm coming up with a bucket of cold water."

"Eek.. Yeah, not going back to sleep." Anna promised as she grabbed her clothes for the day, stepped into the bathroom and quickly got dressed in her favorite sundress and pull on boots. After doing a minimal job on her makeup (mostly for her father's sake because he tended to whine when she actually went all out, he kept saying he wanted to keep her the baby for a little longer) she grabbed her bookbag and ran down the stairs, sliding into the chair across the table from her older sister.

"So Bella.. Since you're going to La Push after school, to visit Jacob," Charlie started, putting down the sports section to look up at his oldest, "What about taking Anna with you?"

Bella started to protest because really, the absolute last thing she wanted was Anna underfoot all afternoon, Anna being loud and giggly, Anna making friends with the pack, who she considered to be her friends and as such, she should not have to share them.. But she realized that she was still on this whole honor system thing with her father, that her stunts concerning Edward were still a major concern and she wanted her freedom back more than anything.

She gave Anna a dirty look while Anna was too busy eating to notice or care and then said through gritted teeth, "Fine, Charlie.. But I'm telling you, she'll hate it there."

" Why would I hate it there, Bella? I used to be friends with Jacob, Seth and Quil." Anna asked, eying her sister. She wasn't an idiot, of course, she knew exactly what Bella was implying.. Bella, as usual, was being selfish. And she was implying that Anna wasn't welcome, at least not by her.

"She did.. Why wouldn't she like it there, Bella?" Charlie asked his oldest as he eyed her expectantly. He had a feeling that this was Bella trying to leave Anna out like she used to try and do when Anna was smaller and one of his friends bought their kids over to play both before the divorce and after, when they'd come to visit him on holidays and over the summer.

It might have flown with Renee, but it wasn't going to fly here.

"Because mostly we just work on Jake's Rabbit or go cliff diving. Anna hates being dirty and she doesn't like heights so I just thought..." Bella trailed off, quickly shaking her head, managing her most convincing smile as she told Charlie, "It's nothing. Yeah, she can come with me."

Again, she was only doing this because it was a necessary evil. It was one sure way to get her freedom to come and go and see Edward as much as she wanted back.

If it took putting up with a little sister she was jealous of and couldn't stand being around for more than two minutes, she'd do it and suffer.

Anything for Edward.

They finished eating, grabbed their book bags from the hallway table and after Anna hugged her father, she caught up to Bella who was grumbling as she got into the truck.

"I get what this is, Bella.. You're afraid I'm going to steal back up boy, right? Jacob? How is he lately? I mean he was always real sweet to me.."

"No, actually, I'm not. I'm secure enough to know that he's not going anywhere, he has been and will continue to be my best friend." Bella remarked, giving her sister a dirty look as she put the truck into drive.

"Actually, Bella, if I wanted him, contrary to what you think, I'd go for him. But don't worry.. I've got absolutely no interest in Jacob.. He's more like an older brother or something, he always has been, it'd be a little weird?" Anna mused as she thought to herself _'Well look who's a big fat liar, huh? You know you never got over Jacob Black or that crush you had on him when you were little' _and she trailed her hand slowly through her curly hair, fixed her eyes on her sister with a challenging gaze in them and said in a calm and sweet tone, "What's wrong, Bells? Didn't think I didn't see right through that little act? You only said you'd take me to get Dad off your ass.. Now my question to you is why?"

"Because maybe if I do whatever he asks for a while, he'll let me see Edward whenever I want, I won't be grounded or anything anymore." Bella admitted and Anna gaped at her sister before reaching across the truck after they'd come to a stop in the school parking lot and smacking Bella in the forehead, making Bella swear and ask her "What the hell was that for?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Why?"

"The guy abandoned you, Bella.. And he almost got you killed a year ago in Phoenix.. And correct me if I'm wrong here, you just recently had to go all the way to Italy to get him out of something. If it were me.. I think I'd have taken the above as a clear indicator that I made shitty life choices and had epically shitty taste in the male species. Yet here you are, letting the son of a... Are you even thinking, really?"

"Tell me how you really feel about him, Anna.. And you've only met him the one time."

"The one time was all I needed, Bella, you idiot, to clearly see that there was something not right with him. Besides, that one time.. I wind up smack in the middle of whatever bizarre thing you and Edward had going on with that James guy because oh wait, James tried to freaking kidnap me! Wow, I mean I've always sort of thought you were selfish and you didn't care about anyone but you but that.. That took the cake. And now here you are, back with the guy, ready to just dive headfirst into whatever shit storm he gets you into this time. So yes, Bella, you needed that slap. What you really need, Bella, is a punch. Maybe if someone hit you in that melon shaped holder of empty air you call a head.." Anna ranted, going silent as she turned to look out the window, annoyed that her sister was apparently back with the prick that had done all this to her.

"You say that, even after he sort of saved your life from James when James tried to take you to get to me?" Bella asked, brow raised, shocked at her sister's sudden surge of feistiness.

Anna was normally a more quiet and sweeter girl than this. She didn't dress the way she was right now, nor did she wear makeup.. And she mostly blended into the background. But Bella had noticed over the past week she'd been living with their father in Forks again that Anna definitely was not that shy and sweet, unassuming little girl anymore. She'd sort of grown into herself, she was bolder, more outspoken, more outgoing now.

What the hell had gotten into her while she'd been living in Florida with their mother and Phil?

" Yeah, well, I could've saved myself or Dad would have saved me eventually. And it's Edward's fault all that happened to begin with, like I said before." Anna muttered as she slid out of the passenger seat and got out of her sister's truck, disappearing into the heavy crowd heading into the building.

"They grow up fast, huh?" Edward mused as he slipped his arm around Bella and said quietly, "Everything will be fine, Bella. She's just protecting you in her own way."

"You saw this in her thoughts? Because honestly, Edward, I'm starting to think my little sister hates me."

"She doesn't. She just doesn't think highly of me. And if I saw things the way she does, I'd dislike me too if I were in her shoes." Edward explained as they made their way into the building.

"I just remember when she was like my shadow. She used to want to do everything with me and it used to annoy me. Now she's totally different." Bella muttered as she shook her head and managed a tight smile as she and Edward made their way down the hallway and to their homeroom class.

* * *

Anna had just finished putting all her books into her locker except for the few she'd need and when she turned around, she found herself chest to chest with a guy she recognized as being in her sister's grade.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So you're new here?"

"Yeah, it looks that way."

"I'm Mike Newton."

"I'm Anna Swan." Anna said as she eyed the blond male with a raised brow. As soon as she said her last name, the look on his face pretty much told the tale. He knew her sister. He was probably one of the guys she lead around by the nose at some point or another. And apparently, he now thought that little sister was an express lane path to big sisters heart.

_If he only knew_, Anna thought to herself as she looked up at him, gave a slight smirk, _he'd turn and walk away now.. Because I want little or nothing to do with Bella. And I'm not going to subject an innocent person to her crap. It's bad enough I have to be in the middle of it, to think this guy wants to get with her.. It says all sorts of things about his IQ and his level of desperation.'_

" If you want, Anna, I can show you where your class is?" Mike asked, looking at the girl, a smile on his face. Bella never really mentioned her younger sister moving to Forks too. It sort of made him curious, because Anna was pretty. Not prettier than Bella, of course, but she was definitely a cute girl, Mike could admit that.

"I guess?" Anna muttered, looking up at him, raking her hand through her hair as she wondered why he was even still bothering really. She walked beside him, quietly.

"So, how do you like Forks so far? And why would you leave a state that calls itself the Sunshine state to move to one where it rains over half the time?" Mike asked in curiousity as he looked down at her, smirked a little.

"Maybe, Mike, I'm only happy when it rains." Anna mused as she gave him a smile, a shrug and stepped into her own classroom. She paused in the doorway to call out after him, "It was interesting.. To meet you, I mean." as she stepped into her classroom, shutting the door behind her.

She realized promptly that of course, she was getting stared at by practically everyone, which had her wondering to herself _'Do they ever get new people here? I mean seriously, take a picture, those last longer.' _as she handed her teacher her schedule to ask where her next class was.

"Class, this is Anna Swan. She's coming to us from Jacksonville, Florida." the teacher said as she turned to Anna and asked with a smile, "Tell us about yourself?"

"Are you Bella's sister?"

Anna grumbled and gave the girl asking that particular question a thumbs up, though it was a disdainful one.

"Is she really crazy?"

"Truthfully, people, I have no idea. Until Friday, I lived in Florida. And we kinda don't talk that much.." Anna answered, her hand trailing through her hair as she finally took her seat.

As usual, people wanted to know more about her older sister than about her. It hurt a little but Anna reminded herself mentally that as much as it happened with people outside their immediate family, she should really be used to it by now.

For a few moments she found herself questioning the move to Forks. At least in Florida, she'd been out of her sister's shadow.

She'd gotten to be her own person, she wasn't constantly in competition with her sister.

But she reminded herself _'You moved here, Anna, because you missed your dad. And you're not a baby anymore, you don't have to just fade into the background. Just because she's here and so are you, that doesn't mean that you have to go back into your shell.' _and opened up her book, starting on the assignment.

Only six more classes to get through. So far, she really did wonder if her day was going to get any better from here out.

* * *

Bella stood in the parking lot, arms crossed, sour look on her face, waiting impatiently. All she wanted to do at this point was to get this whole visit with Jacob over with so she could spend some time alone with Edward hopefully. And apparently, Anna was dragging her ass.

The doors leading out and into Forks High opened and Anna walked out in the middle of a group of students, talking, laughing, taking her sweet time.

She had to be doing this on purpose.

Finally, Anna felt the need to make her way over to the truck and get in.

"Could you have been any slower, Anna?"

"I was talking, Bella."

"I noticed."

"Do you really have to bitch about everything?" Anna asked, grumbling as she turned to look out the passenger window. Bella didn't allow music while she was driving, of course, and Anna was determined not to talk to her on the drive to the La Push reservation where Jacob and some other friends of Bella's lived, so that only left Anna watching the trees go by on the side of the road silently as they headed towards La Push.

They turned off of the blacktop and onto a road covered by loose gravel and Bella asked "How'd school go?"

"School's school." Anna answered, keeping her gaze directed out the window. They drove past some cliffs that jutted out above the water below and she watched with a raised brow over the rim of her sunglasses as a group of teenagers dove off of the cliffs and into water.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"Cliff diving."

"Yeah, okay then." Anna muttered, raking her hand through her hair as she turned her attention back to the window. The conversation had died, she saw no reason to try and start another one.

They pulled into the driveway of the Uley house and a group of probably the most gigantic Native American teenage males Anna had ever seen in her entire life walked out to the truck after a few moments..

* * *

Almost as soon as Bella's truck pulled into the driveway, Jacob was on his feet, going out the door to meet her like he always did.. But when he stepped out the door of Sam Uley's house, the weirdest thing happened to him. The scent of watermelon filled his nose, strong and sweet, definitely the most potent and tantalizing smell he'd ever smelled before.

He was frozen in place when he saw her. Everything before this moment no longer mattered. He watched as her hand dragged slowly through long and thick light brown hair and his tongue danced slowly across his lips. The closer she got to him, the stronger and more tantalizing the scent of her got.

"Jacob.. Are you okay?" Seth asked, nudging his friend.

"I'm.. I don't know.."

"You look funny right now, man." Quil muttered as he studied his friend intently. Having imprinted already, he had his own suspicions that was what his friend was going through currently.

Jacob could see them in his mind, he could see how happy they would be someday, every little detail was ingrained in his brain right now like a movie. Things seemed brighter, more enhanced. He didn't feel the bitterness and the jealousy or the pain he'd been through trying to make Bella fall in love with him for the better part of nearly two years now.

All he could see, all he wanted, was her.

Things were now officially full circle for the young shifter because when they were younger, he used to have a secret crush on Anna.

But she was shy, she'd usually hide when he'd come over with his father to visit. And he was sort of shy too, honestly, or he had been at that particular point in time.

Anna nudged her older sister, nodded to Jacob and asked in a whisper, "Is that? Wow.. I mean I always thought he'd get taller.. That is Jacob, right?"

"That's Jacob." Bella said as she looked at Jacob, who was staring at Anna like an ass and making her all sorts of jealous right now.

"Wow."

Jared had been just about to make a joke about Jacob's annoying habit lately, his borderline obsessive inner dialogue where Bella was concerned, but he noticed that Jacob was staring at the girl with Bella, a very familiar dazed look on his face.

"Did he?"

"Yeah, man, I think he did.. I think he just imprinted on the girl with Bella. Who is she anyway?"

"That would be Anna, Bella's younger sister." Quil said as Seth looked at him and then said "Well? The bet, remember?"

"Seth, we were seven. That bet went.."

"Technically, Quil, even though none of us really knew we'd turn into shapeshifters and be able to imprint, we did make that bet and I did say that I thought Jacob liked Anna."

"And I didn't disagree, Seth, so technically, it wasn't a bet."

"Fine."

Anna stared at Jacob a few moments, her hand in her hair. He'd definitely grown up. He'd grown up a lot. She felt her cheeks heating up, she knew she should stop staring at him, but the fact remained, she couldn't. There was just something about the look in his eyes and the fact that he was staring right back at her. Her heart was racing a little, she suddenly felt nervous and excited all at once.

"Are we going into the house today?" Bella asked in a slightly agitated tone as she looked from Anna to Jacob, her stomach churning nervously. All she could think about right now was the speech Jacob gave her about imprinting, how important it was to the shapeshifters.

And from the looks of it, she might have put her own foot into her mouth earlier when she'd told Anna that no matter what, Jacob would always be there for her, he'd always be her best friend.

_' if he's imprinted on her, it's like he won't even know I'm alive anymore. Nothing I do or say will matter. I really will lose him like I told Anna earlier that I knew I wouldn't.' _Bella thought to herself, the jealousy that came with the thought surprising her and overwhelming her.

Was she about to lose Jacob to her little sister?

It certainly seemed that way right now. And even though she knew she shouldn't be, she found herself insanely jealous of Anna, even more than she seemed to be lately.

"Yeah." Anna finally answered as she started to walk towards the group of giants.

"Anna.. Bella didn't tell me you moved back." Jacob said finally as he lifted her up in a bear hug.

Anna hugged him back, laughing a little as she looked up and teased him gently, "Little person doesn't want to be crushed." as Jacob stood her back on her own feet, grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just been a really long time since I've seen you."

"It really has, Jacob, because wow.." Anna gestured at him, biting her lip as she looked up, diverting her gaze quickly.

In the background, Paul smirked and whispered to Jared, "And it looks like Bella's head is about to explode right now. Should I go pop the popcorn?"

"This is going to be amusing, I think." Jared admitted as Leah spoke up from behind them and commented, "At least it wasn't Bella. I'd have strangled one or both. Not saying her sister's any better, I really don't know her well, but it's not Bella."

"Leah, don't start."

"I'm just saying, that's all.. For all we know, the leech fetish could be a genetic trait with them."

Bella glared as Jacob and Anna talked to each other, excitedly.

If he'd imprinted on Anna, she'd officially lost him because from the looks of it, the crush Anna used to have on Jacob was slightly returning.

And she didn't like this one little bit.


	2. And Just Like That It All Heals CONCLUDE

**A/N: Thanks to deidaralover, this story is going to continue, at least for a little bit longer. I warn people ahead of time, I hate Bella so she'll get bashed a lot. Also, this is AU, so the plots for Eclipse and Breaking Dawn I&amp;II will change a good bit because my OC, obviously and the fact that she's Jacob's imprint. I thank everyone who's marked this story as a follow worthy one and a favorite one, you guys are also the reason I wrote another chapter. If you want me to continue, I'll gladly keep it going as long as possible.**

* * *

TWO

* * *

"We need to go, Anna." Bella interrupted her sister's conversation with Jacob when she finally just couldn't take it anymore, seeing the two of them talking and flirting with each other like they were. It was like she didn't even exist and her sister's earlier words kept nagging at her, how if she wanted Jacob, she'd go for him, she wouldn't care what Bella thought about it when she did, either.

"I'm not the one who's truck turns into a pumpkin at 9 pm." Anna remarked, looking up from sliding a marshmellow onto a stick for Claire, this little girl who was related to Emily. She gave Bella a defiant glare, for a few moments, there was this wicked gleam in Anna's warm brown eyes, almost as if she knew exactly what she was doing and she happened to be enjoying it.

"You came here with me. Charlie will have a fit if you don't come back with me."

"Actually, Bella, no he won't. Because I sort of texted him earlier when I thought you were getting antsy to get back to that thing you're involved with and asked if I could stay and get Jacob to bring me back on his motorcycle. Since he kind of promised me a ride earlier." Anna said as she looked up at her sister, smirking, waiting for the sparks to fly.

Okay, so she'd egged it on just a little bit, but she really didn't get why Bella was being as territorial as she was over Jacob. She had a boyfriend. Crappy one he was, yes, but as much as she claimed to love the guy, she honestly shouldn't have been so worked up over Anna flirting with Jacob and Jacob maybe even flirting back.

If she were a caring sister, she'd be happy for Anna, because she'd know just how much courage Anna had to muster up to even come out of her shell like she had in more recent years.. Granted, the biggest reason Anna had just stayed in her shell all that time was Bella, because she never thought she'd measure up to her older sister in anything or in anyone's eyes because every single time she tried to do something, Bella had already been there, done that and done it ten times better.

If she were a supportive sister, she'd be happy right now. Not standing there looking down at her as if she'd just sucked on and swallowed a lemon whole. _But_, Anna thought to herself, _this is my sister Bella we're talking about and she thinks that if it's not all about her then __it's not important._

Bella looked in Jacob's direction, he was talking quietly to Sam, probably about his having imprinted Anna earlier, if Bella were guessing right and that's what happened. She sighed and then looked at her sister a few moments before saying quietly, "You're enjoying this."

"I didn't say that." Anna said with a mild shrug as she looked over in Jacob's direction, just sort of quietly watching him.

"Fine." Bella managed to ground out through tightly gritted teeth before all but storming out like a little child or something, slamming the door to her truck as she got into it.

Anna watched her sister driving away, rolled her eyes and sighed a little. What had Bella thought earlier when she'd made the flip comment that if she wanted Jacob she fully intended on going for him? That she was joking?

Anna wasn't that scared and shy little girl anymore. She wasn't content to just sit in the background quietly and let her older sister have everything she actually wanted. And the way Anna saw it, Bella couldn't be with two guys at once.

Jacob didn't deserve the hell her sister probably put him through. So yes, when it seemed as if he were flirting with her, she'd flirted right back with him. And she'd done it in front of her older sister. Because she wasn't used to having to censor herself, she'd gotten used to not having to while she'd been living with her mother in Florida.

Jacob noticed Bella leaving, noticed Anna seemed a little upset, he could tell by the way she sat staring into the roaring bonfire, poking at it with a stick while scowling a little.

He walked over and flopped down next to her and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Bella just left. She was upset because I didn't want to leave with her. Apparently, she wasn't getting enough attention, so she had to throw a passive aggressive fit and leave." Anna said as she looked up at Jacob and then held out a marshmellow she'd been roasting in the fire. "You always liked the charcoal effect." Anna said as Jacob chuckled and shook his head as he asked, "I can't believe you remember that."

Anna shrugged and then smiling, she put her own marshmellow onto a stick, held in the fire for a few seconds, pulling it out when it was a golden brown color. "They taste better this way." she muttered, leaning against Jacob a little as she asked "So.. You're not going to back out on that ride, right? I can't believe you actually got a motorcycle."

"I actually built it myself." Jacob admitted, shrugging as if it were nothing.

"Cool. I mean I still have an aversion to dirt and stuff, but.. It's cool that you did that." Anna admitted, taking a big bite from the marshmellow, looking up at the sky, laughing to herself a little.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, really. Just thinking." Anna admitted as she averted her gaze, looked at Jacob a few moments, her argument with her older sister still weighing on her mind a little.

"About?"

"It's nothing, seriously." Anna muttered in response, turning to look at Jacob, smiling.

"It's good to be back. I mean I didn't realize how much I missed everyone until I actually moved in with Dad." Anna admitted as she bit her lower lip, was leaning forward to pluck a stray leaf from Jacob's shirt. He chuckled when she held it out and muttered sheepishly, "You, umm.. You had a leaf on your shirt."

"Wait, there's one stuck in your hair." Jacob chuckled as he leaned in too, locking eyes with her, pulling the leaf out of her falling down braid.

"Thanks."

"So.. Are you ready for that ride?" Jacob asked as he stood, hauled her up from the sand effortlessly, chuckling when it made her gasp in shock.

"What?"

"You act like I don't weigh anything."

"You kinda don't. I mean you could really eat, can't have you blowing away on me." Jacob said in a joking tone as Anna looked down, looked back up at him and burst into laughter before standing on tiptoe to ruffle his hair. "Sure, Jacob." she muttered as she added, "While that isn't really true, I'll take it. Let's go."

"Patience, woman." Jacob said as he smirked at her a little.

When she got onto his back and laughing said "Remember the way you used to give me piggyback rides?"

"Yeah." Jacob laughed as he looked over his shoulder at her and asked, "Are you hanging on?"

"Mhmm. Do not throw us in the water, Jake, nooooo! It's freezing." Anna shrieked when for a few moments it looked as if he were heading straight out to the water with her still on his back. At the last minute, he turned and walked towards his parked motorcycle, Anna grumbled as she leaned in and resting her chin on his shoulder, she muttered quietly, "Fucking hilarious, Jacob."

"I know, right?"

"Lucky you're so cute, damn it. You know my thing about water."

"Yeah, I don't get that.. You lived in Florida, on the beach practically, yet you can't swim. Care to explain that one, Anna?" Jacob asked as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I didn't wanna be sharkbait?"

"Okay then."

"Well when you say it like that, Jake, it sounds crazy."

"I'll teach you how to swim if you want."

"I'd like that."

Jacob sat her down on the back of his motorcycle, held out the spare helmet. "Ready?"

"Yeah.. Just no tricks like the time I rode the handlebars of your bike."

"I make no promises, Anna."

"Jacob, damn it." Anna pouted, looking up at him a few moments, seeing the teasing grin on his face made her start to laugh and when he got on the bike in front of her, she cuddled against his back as she said aloud, "Note to self.. Next time I ride with you, no sundresses."

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

Jacob stopped the bike and took off the plaid shirt he'd been wearing, held it out. Anna gaped a moment but took the thick shirt and put it on, hugging against him. It smelled like his cologne, clean and woodsy. Hints of engine oil scent clung to the fabric.

Mentally, child Anna was doing a thousand cartwheels right now and teenage Anna was smiling. This felt right.. It was comfortable, it was easy and it was natural. And he seemed to be really flirting with her too.

Maybe she could safely let herself fall?

* * *

The sounds of a motorcycle pulling to a stop at the curb below made Bella stand, look down into the yard just in time to see Anna getting off the back of Jacob's motorcycle. And the jealousy she felt earlier at the bonfire watching them together only intensified.

"He was my best friend. And it's like she doesn't even care." Bella grumbled, sighing quietly as she watched her little sister stop midway up the walkway leading to their small porch, turning, running back to give Jacob a friendly hug as the two laughed. The sound of their laughter echoed upward, into her open bedroom window.

Jacob's so called promise came back to her.

And seeing the two together, she had to ask herself.. Had Jacob imprinted her younger sister? Was she finally going to lose him?

And if she was going to lose him, just how was she going to handle everything?

Suddenly she wasn't so sure about her choice, her having chosen Edward. Because she couldn't shut off the way she felt about Jacob too and it was confusing and it hurt and it was driving her crazy.

Why couldn't she have them both?

It wasn't fair.

Deeper down, she did feel a little happy for her sister and for Jacob. Because when they'd been kids, Anna just always sort of admired Jacob quietly. She'd been a much shyer girl then, of course, but she'd always just sort of been drawn to Jacob.

And now it looked like Anna was going to get exactly what she wanted.

And even though logically, Bella knew she was supposed to be happy, she wasn't. She was hurt and angry, more than a little jealous.


	3. Every Girl For Herself

**A/N: Thanks to deidaralover and my other reviewer marlastiano, this story is going to continue, at least for a little bit longer. I warn people ahead of time, I hate Bella so she'll get bashed a lot. Also, this is AU, so the plots for Eclipse and Breaking Dawn I&amp;II will change a good bit because my OC, obviously and the fact that she's Jacob's imprint. I thank everyone who's marked this story as a follow worthy one and a favorite one, you guys are also the reason I wrote another chapter. If you want me to continue, I'll gladly keep it going as long as possible.**

* * *

THREE

* * *

The tension at the breakfast table the next morning was definitely noticeable, Bella glaring daggers at her sister when Anna wasn't looking. Charlie spoke up first, breaking the ice as he announced "I have to work the night shift tonight at the station."

Anna nodded, taking a bite of her breakfast, finally catching Bella glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and got back to eating, as far as she was concerned, Bella had her chance. She chose wrongly, and that had nothing to actually do with Anna, it was Bella's own stupidity and crappy judgement.

"Is everything okay, girls?" Charlie asked, eying both of his daughters, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Fine."

"Totally fine." Anna said as she bit her lower lip. No, everything was not fine, but she wasn't going to let her older sister intimidate her, either. She could handle Bella's passive aggressive tantrums because she wasn't the same pushover she'd been as a kid.

"You two haven't really said much this morning."

"I'm still sleepy." Anna admitted, pretending to yawn.

"I'm just thinking." Bella said as she gave her sister a dirty look. Oh, she was thinking alright, she was seriously thinking about telling Anna what Jacob was, watching how fast Anna jumped ship on him and how fast she'd get him back to herself again as things should be.

Last night hadn't felt good to her at all. She hated feeling invisible.

She was determined not to lose her best friend.

Even if it came at the cost of her little sister's happiness.

"You do that?" Anna blurted, a pretend look of shock on her face as she took a bite of her food, eying her sister. Bella was up to something. And Anna knew that she'd better be preparing herself for it.

"So.. What are you two doing after school?"

"Actually, Charlie, I thought I'd go to La Push and see Jacob again. If that's okay?" Bella asked, smug look on her face as she looked over at Anna who now looked upset.

"I was going to do the same thing, Bella. Great minds, huh?" Anna said as she panicked for a moment. How the hell was she getting there? Because she knew her older sister well enough to know that Bella wasn't going to give her a ride, not in light of the statement she'd made yesterday, how if she wanted Jacob, she'd go for him and she didn't care if Bella liked it or not.

She hadn't expected it to actually happen, hell, when she'd set off for La Push with Bella, she'd truthfully thought she'd be the odd girl out or that Jacob had forgotten all about her or something. She hadn't expected him to flirt with her first, to act thrilled beyond belief to see her again after all this time.

She hadn't exactly had a game plan when she'd mouthed off to Bella. Now she realized that she'd have to actually make one.

Because she was not about to just fade quietly into the background and let her older sister keep using and abusing, taking what she wanted and not caring who she destroyed in the process. She was now seeing the full extent of her sister's selfishness and it disgusted her.

"Great minds.. You know I get out of school early, right?"

"Yes, Bella, I realize this. I thought I'd get someone to take me to First Beach, walk from there or something." Anna said as she bit her lower lip.

"Bella, you could come back and pick your sister up, then go back, couldn't you?" Charlie asked Bella. He looked from his oldest to his youngest. If he didn't know any better he'd almost swear to there being something going on right now, some kind of silent sibling war.

"I could.." Bella said quietly, her teeth clenched, her voice cold and a little angry as she again glared at Anna who couldn't be smiling any brighter than she was at the moment if she tried. So Anna wanted to do things this way, hmm.. Well, if she had to, she'd play it this way too.

"Why don't you? With the attacks recently, Anna, it's really not safe for you to be hiking through the woods. Just let Bella pick you up from school and take you back." Charlie said as he looked at his girls again, wondered what was going on between the two currently, because anybody could pick up on the thick and slightly angry tension between the two.

They'd never actually gotten along, but they'd never been this tense around each other, either. Normally, they behaved, they were civil with each other.

"Sure." Bella grumbled, again reminding herself this was for the greater good, that she'd be appeasing her father and preventing Jacob and Anna from getting too close to each other. And soon enough, she'd be able to come and go, to see Edward as much as she wanted.

Her eyes fell on a missing poster and she bit her lower lip as she thought to herself that she recognized the boy in the picture. That he'd actually been here, in Charlie's house, when she'd gotten back from La Push the night before. She'd seen him leaving as she turned onto their street because he'd darted past her truck and for a few moments, she got a really good look at him. He'd been too busy, thankfully, to look over and see her.

But he'd had almost burning red eyes.

Anna eyed her sister, watched her sister looking at the missing kid poster sitting on their kitchen table, wondering briefly if Bella happened to know something about that.. From the look on her sister's face she'd almost swear that Bella just might.

She coughed a little and when Bella looked up she said with a shrug, "If she's sure it wouldn't be any trouble." with as much faked politeness as humanly possible. It was enough so that Bella actually gaped at her a moment, clearly she thought she was still dealing with timid pushover Anna.

"It won't." Bella grumbled, her tone clearly giving away how she actually felt. And it did not go unnoticed by Charlie. But he filed it away for later. Given his more recent experiences with his oldest daughter, something told him if he wanted the full story on why the girls seemed angrier at each other than they'd ever been before, he'd have to ask his youngest, Anna.

She didn't mind telling him things.

"Are you ready to get to school?" Bella asked Anna stiffly as she stood, put her plate into the sink and grabbed her bookbag, waiting.

Anna followed suit and as soon as they were out the door, Anna said calmly, " I wasn't kidding Bella.. When I said what I did yesterday? If I want something, I'm going to go for it. I don't care what you do. You're not dealing with the little pushover anymore. Does Edward realize you want Jacob too? Or are you just going to use both of them and play them off each other?"

"I'm not, actually. And as far as what you said, Anna, I never said I didn't believe you when you said it. But Jacob was my friend first. He'll keep being my friend."

"If all you wanted was friendship, Bella, I think we both know you wouldn't have tried playing human cockblock when you all but threw a tantrum and left the bonfire last night. You thought I'd just get in the truck with you, didn't you?" Anna asked, her anger surprising her. It felt like a weight was being lifted, not hiding how mad Bella made her, how much she loathed her sister most of the time anymore.

"I was not throwing a tantrum."

"Right, that's why you slammed the truck door.. Because for once you weren't the absolute center of Jacob's universe. And it literally drove you crazy." Anna mused as she got into the passenger seat and then added calmly, "You treated him like crap. He deserves better. And if he flirts with me, Bella, be prepared for the fight of your life because I'm not gonna just step back and let you have him and ruin him, mess with his head like you enjoy doing with people. This isn't like everything else you used to do to me when we were kids."

"What the hell happened to you, Anna? I mean this isn't you." Bella asked, eying her younger sister intently as she thought to herself _'It used to be easier, getting what I wanted when you had it. Now you're fighting back, you're snarky, you're constantly putting down Edward and me. If this were a few years ago and I wanted you to back off Jacob, you'd have done it without a word. When did all that change?' _and pulled into the Forks High parking lot, stopping the truck, turning to look at her younger sister, waiting on an answer.

"Bella, did you ever stop and think that maybe I finally just got sick of your crap? That I got sick of being shoved to the background while perfect princess Bella took front and center?"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black though, I mean Charlie's always getting on my case about how I treat you, Anna. And when it comes to Charlie, you always get your way. So I don't see where you're getting that I get all the attention. If that were so, I wouldn't hav clock curfew. And how late do you get to stay out, Anna? 10?"

" Charlie loves us both equally, you stupid cow. And no, Bella, I do not always get my way with our father. Maybe the reason we're closer, Bella, is because unlike you, I spend time with him, I help out around the house and listen to him when he wants to rant or something. All you do is get yourself into stupid shit you have no business even being into and hide in your room.. Or run off to spend all your time with that jackass you're dating, Edward. As far as my curfew goes, Bella, you could have that.. But it's like I just said not even five minutes ago. You're always doing dumb shit to save your precious Edward." Anna ranted, glaring at her older sister. Her fists were clenching and unclenching, she had to shove her hands in her pockets just to keep from punching her sister right in the nose or something.

Yeah, if she had to name her flaws, her temper and the way she said things without thinking about them first in anger were definitely the top two. She hated that about herself and she hated the way that Bella bought both of those very things out in her.

" I'm going to class now. If you're not here when I get out of school, don't worry. I'm a big girl, pretty sure I'll figure out some way to get myself to La Push." Anna said as she looked at her older sister, challenging her with the look she gave. If Bella thought she was going to just back down, let her have it all, Bella was an even bigger idiot than Anna previously thought.

Bella watched her sister slinking into the double doors that lead into Forks High, thinking about their fight just now. Deep down, yes, she did know that Anna was spot on with pretty much half of the things she said a few moments ago. But she'd die before admitting it.

On the surface though, she was angrier than she'd been in a while. Anna was apparently going to make this as big of a challenge as she could for Bella.

And Bella really didn't like the idea that she might just lose Jacob as a friend before it was all said and done.

She'd never imagined that he'd imprint and it wouldn't be about her anymore, she wouldn't be the center of his universe anymore, instead, another would take her place.

_But if she really thought about it_, Bella thought to herself as she walked into Forks High and found Edward and his family, ready to walk to class,_ it might not have ever really been all about her.. Maybe all along, Jacob had been settling for her when he really wanted Anna_..

"So, how did it go last night?" Edward asked, Alice looking on as she asked with a knowing smile, "Did anything big happen?"

"What did you see?"

Edward thought to himself, _'Oh nothing, just the end of that dog's hold on you, that's all.' _but Alice took over the conversation, going into detail what vague things she'd seen regarding Anna and what she thought had to be a shapeshifter due to the fact that she couldn't really see anything regarding their kind in her visions. "So, who was it?"

"Jacob, apparently. They were closer than they've ever been last night, it was like Anna never left or something." Bella admitted, a dry tone to her voice. Edward picked up on it, of course, but he reminded himself that in the end, she loved him. She'd choose him over Jacob every time she had to make a choice because she'd done it at least twice by now.

"So things went well then?" Edward asked as Bella forced herself to manage a tight smile and nodded, leaned against him as he put his arm around her to walk down the hallway to their class.

* * *

Anna grumbled as she walked out of Forks High after the final bell only to see that Bella's truck wasn't in the parking lot anywhere. She swore a little and bit her lower lip as she paced a few moments. The sound of an idling motorcycle nearby made her head snap up and Jacob got off his motorcycle, shaking his head and laughing.

"I thought Bella was there?"  
"She is. She's furious right now, actually, she actually stomped her feet when I left." Jacob admitted, shrugging as he held out the spare helmet and then helped her onto the back of the bike after looking at her choice of outfit for the day and handing her his jacket. "I thought you said no sundresses when you rode the bike again, Anna?" he teased gently as he looked at her, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Well, Jake, in my defense, I didn't actually know I'd be riding the bike today?" Anna said as she put the helmet on, Jacob fastening it for her. She leaned against his back, snuggled down into his shirt as she asked aloud, "How pissed is she?"

"Let's put it this way, she passive aggressively had a fit before I left to come here. But it pissed me off, she tells Charlie she'll bring you to La Push with her and then she bails. She claims she forgot."

"Sure she did." Anna muttered dryly as she propped her chin on Jacob's shoulder and said into his ear, "Thanks for coming to get me."

" I wasn't going to let you stand there and get soaked when it started to rain." Jacob stated as he smiled to himself a little. Her arms around him, the way her lips brushed his neck accidentally when she talked to him with her chin propped on his shoulders, just her in general. He finally had exactly what he didn't realize he wanted this much all along.

"Yeah, there's that." Anna said as she giggled a little, leaning against him, just breathing in his cologne, the scent of the fresh and open air as they headed to La Push. About ten minutes later, the motorcycle came to a stop beside Bella's truck which was idling.

Anna couldn't remember a time she'd seen her sister that visibly angry before and she couldn't help but smirk a little as she got off the back of the bike, shook her hair loose from the helmet. Bella had her chance, all she'd done was use Jacob, lead him on and hurt him. He'd basically told her all this the night before, he'd kept nothing back, they'd talked about a lot of things before he took her home.

Everything she now knew her sister had done to Jacob, the boy she'd always liked, only furthered her anger towards her sister.

When had Bella turned into such a selfish cow?

Or had she been one all along and it only got progressively worse over time?

"Anna, I'm so sorry."

"Sure you are, Bella." Anna muttered dryly as Jacob spoke up and then said casually, "I went to get her." as he eyed Bella.

Bella bit her lower lip. Jacob honestly looked furious with her right now. Even more furious than the last time he tried to win her heart and she rebuffed him. If he hadn't imprinted on Anna, Bella wasn't sure what to think about what was going on.

_'You can tell yourself it's just the imprint bond talking, Bella, but you know deep down that Jacob's always sort of favored Anna, even when she was so shy she used to run and hide from him when he came with Billy to play with us. He just started spending so much time with you because he felt bad for you maybe? No, that cannot be right.'_

"Thanks, Jacob. I don't know how I forgot. Maybe because we were caught up in what we were doing or something." Bella said as she looked at her little sister, watched her facial expression. To her shock, Anna didn't seem jealous or upset.

"Are you leaving?"

"I've gotta get back." Bella said as she turned and walked away, getting into her truck, driving away.

Jacob and Anna walked into Sam's house and sat down at the table in the kitchen with the rest of the pack. Bella's last remark sort of stuck with Anna, but she tried not to let it bother her too much. She knew her sister well and

she knew that whatever they'd been doing, Bella was probably just trying to make it seem as if they'd been up to something.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, eying Anna in concern. If he could've gotten his hands on Bella just then, he'd have done it. Anna might act feistier than she used to, she might be coming out of her shell so to speak, but Jacob just sort of sensed that deep down, sometimes what Bella did or said to her really did bother her.

And obviously, what Bella insinuated before leaving had sort of gotten to her. He hoped it hadn't too badly, but he was worried it might have.

It was really making him realize just how selfish she really was underneath it all, how she'd basically been using him all along, and how Bella didn't care how she got things, as long as she got the things she wanted.

"Yeah, I'm good." Anna said finally as she took a bite of a cookie and looked over at Jacob, smiled. Okay, so Bella had one on her with this stunt and her parting remark. But Anna wasn't going to just take it lying down. Not this time, not when she'd made up her mind that she wanted Jacob for herself, that he deserved to actually be cared about and not just used for whatever it was that Bella had been using him for, apparently.

Basically, Anna intended on putting up (and winning hopefully) one hell of a fight with her older sister this time.


	4. Night Terror

**A/N: Thanks to deidaralover and my other reviewers jk, BeCal and marlastiano , this story is going to continue, at least for a little bit longer. I warn people ahead of time, I hate Bella so she'll get bashed a lot. Also, this is AU, so the plots for Eclipse and Breaking Dawn I&amp;II will change a good bit because my OC, obviously and the fact that she's Jacob's imprint. That being said, I didn't want to omit all the vampire / wolf stuff that happened in the series, so instead, I've added Anna to the mix.  
**

**I love reading everyone's reviews, they make me smile. I'm glad that people don't seem to mind Bella getting bashed. Oh yeah, before I forget.. This is actually the first story in a series of them, they're all imprint stories. So far I have Paul and Embry one also, and I plan to write Leah and Seth their own. The stories, this one included, are interconnecting, so there might be characters from each story in the other ones in the series. But I'm writing them in a way so that it's not necessary to read all of the stories in the series.. But it'd be cool if you did. ;p  
**

* * *

FOUR

* * *

The icy sensation on her skin had her gasping, shooting almost straight up in the bed in her room and she hugged herself a little, scowling when she realized that yes, she'd forgotten to put the window down before finally falling asleep after she'd finished studying. And thanks to a marathon of horror movies earlier, in honor of Halloween's fast approach, she'd evidently had some kind of nightmare in which a thing with pale skin, glowing red coals for eyes was standing over her bed, touching her or something.

It felt too real to have been a dream but it was too bizarre not to have been one.

The light snapped on overhead and her father stood in the doorway, hair sticking up all over, brows raised as he asked her in a concerned tone of voice, "Are you okay, Anna? I heard you screaming all the way down the hall."

"I'm fine?" Anna mumbled, her own brow raising. She wasn't even aware she'd screamed but apparently, she had because not even ten seconds later, Bella stood in the doorway of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes, glaring at Anna for a moment as if she'd done the worst thing possible when she woke her up.

"Seriously?"

"Go back to sleep, Bella." Anna grumbled.

Charlie looked from girl to girl, the tension from earlier in the week was twice as thick now and for a moment, he almost asked them what the hell was going on, but he refrained. If he asked now, with both of them together in one place, they'd pretend everything was fine.

If he asked Anna alone she might just tell him what was really going on at last.

"Girls, don't start. Yes, Anna, you screamed."

"I guess it was a nightmare.. I mean it had to be, it felt like.. Nevermind, it sounds crazy, even for me."

"Were you maybe watching horror movies before bed again?" Charlie asked, sitting down on his youngest child's bed, ruffling her hair as he asked "Do I need to check for monsters?"

"Daaad. I'm sixteen."

"I know, Anna, but sometimes, bad dreams stay with you. And you're never too old to need Dad to check for monsters." Charlie mused as he put down a stuffed animal that sat at the end of her bed back in it's spot and stood.

Once he was out of the room, Anna looked up at Bella and asked stiffly, "What?"

"The dream.. What was it about?" Bella asked, for once she actually appeared to be scared for her younger sister. Since Riley's breaking into their house about the middle of the week before, she was on high alert. James had tried to hurt Anna to get to Bella, was Riley going to do something too? Despite their current competition over Jacob, despite all their arguments and the bitter and harsh words said between the two, Bella loved Anna. She'd die a thousand times over before actually admitting it because she was also extremely jealous of Anna, but she did love her baby sister.

Anna raised a brow at her sister in shock, stared at her a few moments as she tried to get the sensation of coldness and the stench of musty decay out of her mind. She couldn't remember exactly what her apparent bad dream had been about but she knew one thing.

Someone with glowing red eyes had been in it. They'd been touching her, they'd been talking to her, speaking in a voice so low she couldn't really hear what they said.

"Not that it matters to you, Bella," Anna finally answered, "But I felt like someone was in here with me just now, touching me with icy cold hands, looking at me with glowing red eyes or something. It had to be a nightmare. Just go back to sleep."

"Are you sure it was a nightmare?"

"Are you implying I'm crazy? Because I think we both know that'd be a case of the pot calling the kettle black." Anna snapped, a little freaked out, definitely tense and not in the mood for her older sister's crap.

"No, I wasn't.. But your window was open." Bella pointed out, moving to close the bedroom window. She saw a photo strip of pictures of Anna and Jacob, they must have gotten them taken at the carnival Anna went to with Jacob earlier this week, in La Push, and for a moment, the jealousy rose again.

"Yes, Bella, I know. Because Jacob stopped by before I passed out while studying. Figured what the hell, you sneak Edweird in and out of the house at night, Jacob seemed worried about me or something when we were texting earlier so when he said he was coming by, I left the window open. I forgot to shut it when he left." Anna said, noting the look on her older sister's face when Bella learned that Jacob had been over and again, he hadn't bothered stopping to talk to her before leaving.

Which Anna still didn't get, of course, because Bella supposedly loved the jerk Anna liked to call Edweird. And she kept trying to insert herself between Jacob and Anna's friendship as if she thought she could end it or something, she'd even went as far as to insinuate that Jacob wasn't telling her everything about himself or something. It was laughable, really, because Anna could see right through Bella's act.

"What aren't you telling me, Bella?"

"Nothing." Bella lied quickly. All she needed was Anna going to Charlie with the fact that someone might or might not be breaking into the house and leaving again at will. Especially given that said person was not only an undead thing, but he was also currently one of their father's missing persons case consults.

Any chance she'd have of getting freedom back would be gone then. Because their father wasn't stupid.. If Anna went to him with everything she knew and wasn't supposed to, Charlie would never allow Edward to step foot into their house again.

It went without saying, of course, that Charlie most likely wouldn't believe that Edward was a vampire, but everything else.. Charlie already hated Edward enough.

She was losing Jacob, she didn't want to lose Edward too. She'd never make it if she did.

"Bullshit. What's that weird prick gotten you into now?" Anna asked, eying her sister, an angry glare in her normall warm brown eyes. She dragged her fingers through her hair and then said firmly, "I'm gonna ask you again, Bella, you stupid cow.. What's the weirdo gotten you into now?"

"It's nothing, okay? Just those attacks lately. I mean I overheard Charlie saying earlier that some of the people were home alone and asleep, a window open or something when they happened and so sue me, I was worried." Bella said as she looked at her sister.

Anna wasn't buying it, but being too sleepy to actually drag whatever Bella was hiding out of her, she said in a slightly angry tone, "Go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare."

Bella left the room, went back to her own bedroom and fell across the bed. Edward eyed her and whispered, "Well?"

"I think he was just here. For whatever reason, Edward, this guy keeps going into her room too." Bella admitted, laying her head against his chest, looking up at him solemnly, a little afraid of what might be brewing sooner or later.

"We'll figure this out."

"I just cant' figure what he's doing, breaking in here.. And that sweater of mine was missing, earlier today Anna was saying she couldn't find her hair ribbon." Bella admitted.

"At least she's got the dog. And you have me. You'll both be safer. I'll figure something out." Edward said as he stood, kissed her forehead, and then disappeared out the window of her bedroom into the fading darkness. Bella lie there worrying.

What if this time they couldn't all get out of whatever was happening? Things were escalating quickly, anybody could sense it, really.


End file.
